Shingeki No Ai
by gintaneki
Summary: Sekolah adalah rumah kedua, Mungkin ungkapan itu ada benarnya bagi Ino dan Sakura yang sangat menyukai sekolah baru mereka , banyak yang telah terjadi di sekolah mereka itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Ai**

 **Disclaimer : naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto  
Story ****© GintaNeki**

Warning : DLDR,ooc,geje,Fanfic pertama,crackpair,bad summary,typo

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku,Itaino,Shikatema,Saihina,Minakushi,Jiratsu,choukaru**

 **Slight: Naruhina,Sasukarin**

 **Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Summary : Sekolah adalah rumah kedua, Mungkin ungkapan itu ada benarnya bagi Ino dan Sakura yang sangat menyukai sekolah baru mereka , banyak yang telah terjadi di sekolah mereka itu.

 **.**

.

 **.**

.

1 : Prolog

Teng, Teng, Teng  
Bel tanda masuk berbunyi...

"Ayo cepat pig, nanti telat nih ..." Ucap sakura

"Iya bentar... " jawab seorang gadis pirang bermata biru aquamarine, yang merupakan sahabat dari sakura.

Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke kelas

"Ehh forehead, Pr matematika udah belum?"

"Udah dong..."

"Gue liat yaaa, belum nih..."

"Enak aj-

"Forehead...! Itu... Itachi-senpai!"

"Yang ada di pikiran kamu cuma Itachi-senpai apa?, Ga di rumah, ga di sekolah, ga di mall pasti ngomongnya Itachi-senpai mulu..."

"Ya elah... kamu juga sama aja... pasti ngomongin adiknya mulu Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelas Ino dan Sakura yang memang sudah di taksir oleh Sakura di mulai dari pertama masuk sekolah, Tapi sekarang Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki Karin.

Sasuke memiliki kembaran yang bernama Uchiha Sai.

*Di kelas

"Ino...! Sakura...!" Sapa Karin

"Apa mau cewe sialan itu?" bisik Sakura pada Ino

"Kau hanya tidak suka dia pacaran dengan Sasuke kan?" goda Ino

Belum sempat mereka berbincang bincang, bel tanda pelajaran pun berbunyi.

"Ehh... ngomong ngomong, Kakashi-sensei mana yaa, kok belum keliatan aja rambut anehnya itu?" Ucap Ten-ten sang ketua kelas yang super duper rajin itu

"Kakashi-sensei kan emang suka telat" jawab Neji

"Apa gue panggil aja ke ruang guru?" kata sang ketua kelas

"Jangan woy! Pr Matematika gue belum" kata Kiba si maniak anjing

"Iya gue juga belum" sambung Lee, Orang paling bersemangat di kelas

"Gue panggil ahh"jawab ten-ten

"jangan woyyy!" seru seisi kelas serempak, minus Shino... orang terrajin ke2 di kelas

Belum sempat Ten-ten pergi keluar kelas, Kakashi sudah muncul di balik pintu, dengan senyum aneh yang tertutup masker hitamnya itu.

"Pagi anak-anak! , Maaf saya terlambat tadi ada urusan yang harus di selesai kan dulu" Ucap si sensei mesum itu

"Biasanya juga memang selalu terlambat" celoteh Naruto

"Hari ini bapak tidak akan mengajar matematika dulu, di karenakan bapak akan menjenguk guru Guy yang kecelakaan tadi pagi" ucap kakashi

"HOREEEEEE! Jam kosong nihhhh..." ucap seisi kelas. Minus Shino dan Ten-ten

"Siapa yang menyebut jam kosong?, Hari ini bapak akan di gantikan oleh Iruka-sensei" ucap Kakashi

Seisi kelas pun Sweatdrop, Minus Ten-ten dan Shino tentunya

Baru saja Iruka-sensei tiba di kelas, bel istirahat berbunyi

"Apa-apaan?" Ucap Iruka.

Yoshhh  
Fanfic pertama  
Chapter pertama  
Selesai...

Makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic geje ini...  
maaf kalau ga berkenan

 **Back stage**

Kakashi : Hei Author apa apaan guru mesum?

Ino : Sensei memang mesum

Uchiha Sai : Gue Cuma numpang nama doang yak?

Ginta : Tuh kata Ino juga lo emang mesum Kakashi

Neki : Nanti juga muncul kok sai^^

Yoshh waktunya Review

10.10.2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Ai**

 **Disclaimer : naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © GintaNeki**

 **Warning : DLDR,ooc,geje,Fanfic pertama,crackpair,bad summary,typo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku,Itaino,Shikatema,Saihina,Minakushi,Jiratsu,choukaru**

 **Slight: Naruhina,Sasukarin**

 **Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship**

 **Chapter 2**

Murid-murid pun keluar kelas dan meniggalkan iruka _-sensei_ yang sedang kebingungan. Minus Shino dan Ten-ten yang sibuk membaca bukunya sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba...

"ino...! sakura..! aku ingin bertanya pada kalian." Ucap karin yang datang menghampiri ino dan sakura

"Hah, mau apa lagi dia." Bisik Sakura pada Ino yang tidak manyukai karin karena menjalin hubungan dengan uchiha sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kalian tau gak kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ tidak masuk hari ini? Aku sangat menkhawatirkannya" ucap karin yang mengkhawatirkan sasuke.

"kenapa kau bertanya pada kami, kau kan pacarnya" jawab Ino

"Hmmmm... kupikir kalian mengetahuinya, ya sudah sampai nanti." Jawab Karin lalu meninggalkan ino dan sakura

"Ino-pig kenapa sasuke- _kun_ tidak masuk hari ini ya?" tanya Sakura pada ino yang mulai mengkhawatirkan sasuke juga.

"Tidak tau, memangnya knpa? Kau mengkhawatikannya ya?" goda Ino

"T-tidak aku t-tidak mengkhawatirkannya." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya, kau tidak akan menanyakan kabar Sasuke kan?"

"Kau ini PIG selalu menggodaku saja!"

"Sudahlah DEKORIN mengaku saja,,, Hahahaha"

Tak terasa tanpa mereka sadari bel masuk telah berbunyi, padahal belum sempat mereka mengunjungi kantin.

"Yahhhh,, bel masuk nih gara- gara kau PIG menggoda ku saja"

"Eh, malah menyalahkanku"

*Dikelas

"Yahhh,,,, pelajaran guru kurenai, pr ipa gue belom nihh,," sahut shion yang kebingungan

"yah,,, aku juga belum, gimana nih?" sambung conan yang juga ikut kebingungan.

Seketika kelas pun menjadi ribut.

Tiba-tiba Ten-ten -sang ketua kelas- datang dari ruang guru

"Hey, mohon perhatian! Hari ini Kurenai- _sensei_ tidak masuk dikarenakan sedang sakit" teriak ten-ten memberikan pengumuman.

"Kaichou! Apakah ada tugas?" tanya hyuuga neji.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi sebaiknya kalau pr kemarin belum dikerjakan, kerjakan saja sekarang." Jawab sang ketua kelas.

"Yeaaaaa! FREECLASS!" Sahut Naruto dan Lee yang sangat bersemangat.

Disisi lain ketika kelas sedang ribut, Sakura hanya diam melamunkan Sasuke. Lalu Ino pun datang menghampirinya dengan perasaan senang.

"Oy, FOREHEAD. Kau ku perhatikan dari tadi melamun terus, sedang melamunkan Sasuke- _kun_ yaa?"

"Tidak,, aku hanya lelah"

"Ahh,, sudahlah mengaku saja FOREHEAD aku sudah tau dari ekspresi wajahmu itu"

"Baik-baik, aku mengaku iya aku memikirkan dia karna aku khawatir padanya. Tapi sudahlah, dia pasti akan baik- baik saja kan sudah ada si karin itu"

"humph, bilang saja kau cemburu pada karin hahahaha" jawab ino sambil mencubit hidung sakura yang mungil

"Aku kan tidak punya hak untuk cemburu. Eh, ngomong- ngomong bagaimana kabarnya Itachi- _senpai_?"

"AAAA! Dia semakin kerennn sajaa. Kakkoi-nee. Kau harus bantu aku mendapatkan dia ya!"

"iya iya aku pasti akan membantumu PIG"

Di sisi lain, ketika ino melontarkan kalimat 'mendapatkan dia' ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit dihati seorang bocah yang selalu bersemangat setiap harinya-Naruto, ya dia orangnya. Naruto telah menyimpan perasaannya cukup lama. Namun entah mengapa, Naruto selalu saja tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja...

"CHOUJIIIIII! Kembalikan makanan kuuuu!" teriak karui sambil mengejar chouji karna sudah mengambil makanannya

"Tidak mau! Aku juga ingin mencicipinya" jawab chouji sambil terus menjauh dari karui yang terus mengejarnya

"Hahahahahaha" seketika seisi kelaspun menertawai mereka berdua yang bertingkah seperti kucing dan tikus

' **GintaNeki'**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mngungkapkan perasaanku padanya sekarang sebelum terlambat? Hmmm... baiklah aku akan mencobanya" pikir naruto dalam hatinya

Teng, Teng, Teng

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi

"Ino, kau mau antar aku ke mall tidak?"

"baiklah, tapi jangan lupa traktir aku yaa"

"hah, kau ini selalu saja. Tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal ya"

"siappp!"

"Ino- _chan_ mau kuantar pulang? Aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" tanya naruto gugup

"Mmm... maaf naruto, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan sakura. Kau bicaranya nanti saja ya" jawab ino

"B-baiklah. Jyaa-nee"

"Ayo sakura"

*Dihalte

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa bisnya belum juga datang"celoteh Ino tidak sabaran

Tut...tut...tut...

"Ah ino, kita ke mall nya lain kali saja ya"

"eh? Memangnya kenapa sakura? Ada apa?"

"barusan ibuku mengirim pesan, katanya ayahku masuk rumah sakit"

"hah?apa? memangnya ayahmu sakit apa?"

"aku juga tidak tau PIG. Kalau begitu,sampai nanti ya"

"baiklah,hati-hati ya. Oh ya sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi"

"baiklah" jawab sakura yang mulai menjauh dari ino

"Hmmm... sendirian lagi" gumam ino

Tak lama setelah Sakura meninggalkan Ino sendirian di halte, tiba-tiba datang Shikamaru dengan motor ninjanya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Shikamaru adalah sahabat Ino dari kecil dan juga seseorang yang dulu Ino sukai, tapi sepertinya pada saat itu Shikamaru hanya menyukai Sabaku Temari-seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan berkucir empat, juga sebuah kipas yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun- hingga saat ini Shikamaru dan temari belum resmi mempunyai hubungan yang khusus. Tapi Ino sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi, Ino yang sekarang menyukai seseorang yang misterius bernama Itachi.

"Ino _-chan,_ sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku sedang menunggu bis untuk pulang, dari tadi bisnya tidak datang-datang" jawab Ino

"Ohh kalau begitu kuantar saja, lagi pula kita searah untuk pulang"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti Temari melihat dan cemburu padaku?"

"Gapapa lah, tenang saja. Aku dan temari belum ada hubungan yang khusus"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

15 menit kemudian tibalah mereka di depan rumah Ino. Dan bertemu Inoichi-ayah dari Ino

"Eh ada Shikamaru, apa kabar? " tanya Inoichi

"Baik-baik saja paman."

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, ayo masuk dulu."

"E-eh tak usah paman, lagi pula sudah sore nanti ibuku bisa marah padaku"

"Ohh,, ya sudah tak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali main saja ke sini tidak usah malu"

"Baik paman, aku akan mampir lagi kalau ada waktu senggang."

"Shi-Shikamaru sekali lagi terima kasih" sahut Ino terbata-bata

"iya sama-sama. Kalau begitu, paman, ino, aku pulang dulu ya"

"iya, hati-hati di jalan" jawab Ino

' **GintaNeki'**

Sakura dengan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit mencari-cari ruangan tempat ayahnya berada. Tidak perlu waktu lama akhirnya sakura menemukannya, dan langsung masuk karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi ayahnya

"ayah... aku harap ayah baik-baik saja" sahut sakura sambil memegang tangan ayahnya

" Nyonya Tsunade, bisa kita bicara diruangan saya sebentar" sahut seorang dokter bernama Orochimaru

Lalu sang dokter-orochimaru- dan ibu sakura-Tsunade-meningalkan sakura dan ayahnya diruangan tempat jiraiya berbaring.

"APA?! Suamiku menderita penyakit separah itu? Tidak mungkin! Kau bercanda kan dokter?" celoteh Tsunade tidak percaya

"Maaf nyonya, saya tidak bercanda. Suami anda memang menderita penyakit-"

"Tolong dok, tolong sembuhkan suami saya secepatnya. Aku sangat mencintai dia, aku tidak rela suamiku pergi dengan cepat" jawab Tsunade sambil memukul meja dan meneteskan air matanya

"B-Baik saya akan usahakan. Nyonya juga bantulah dengan mendoakannya" jawab sang dokter

"terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" sahut Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan dokter

'apa yang harus kukatakan pada sakura nanti?' gumam Tsunade sambil menghapus air matanya dan menuju ruangan tempat sakura dan jiraiya berada

"ibu,ibu sudah kembali, bagaimana keadaan ayah? Apa tadi kata dokter?" tanya sakura khawatir

"tenanglah sakura, ayahmu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kurang beristirahat" sahut Tsunade sambil menahan airmatanya

"oh syukulah, ayah baik-baik saja. Lalu kapan ayah akan pulang?" tanya sakura

"hmm.. entahlah, kata dokter ayahmu harus dirawat disini sementara. Sakura, kau pulanglah biar ibu yang menjaga ayahmu disini, kau juga besok harus sekolahkan" sahut Tsunade

"baiklah, tapi kalo ada apa-apa telefon aku saja ya. Hmm... aku pasti akan merindukan ayah dirumah"

"sudah sana cepat, nanti kau kemalaman di jalan"

"baik bu, aku pulang dulu ya" jawab sakura sambil meniggalkan ruangan ayahya

'Maafkan ibu sakura, ibu harus berbohong padamu. Ibu tidak ingin kau khawatir. Jiraiya, cepatlah kembali sehat' gumam Tsunade yang lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya

Baru saja sakura melewati beberapa koridor rumah sakit, Sakura melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

" _are?_ Bukankah itu Sasuke _-kun_? Sedang apa dia disini?"

' **GintaNeki'**

 **Backstage**

Ino : apa apaan shikamaru tiba tiba memberi tumpangan pulang, sejak dia dekat dengan temari kan dia selalu pulang dengannya.

Shikamaru : heh ino kau seharusnya senang aku beri tumpangan pulang dengan motorku yg bagus, dari pada berjalan kaki.

Ino : cihh lebih baik aku pulang dengan itachi-senpai.

Itachi : hn?

Ino : E-e-eh anoo itachi-senpai s-sejak kapan kau di-disini?

Shikamaru : ohh jadi ini ita-

Itachi : sejak apa apaan nanas

Shikamaru : hei jangan memotong ucapanku, dan apa? Nanas? Dasar kakek tua.

Itachi : apa?! Kakek?! Ini keriput berhargaku, nanas.

Ino : heiii sudah sudahhh, minnaa sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya yaa

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

 **#seeusoon**

 **Review sebelumnya**

 **Guest 1** : huwaaa authornya juga pengen kalo sama itachi mah T.T , iyaa kita sekarang bikin pairingnya sasusaku sama itaino dulu yaa gatau kedepannya mungkin zetsusaku atau kisameino /lahh. Btw chap 2 nya udah di upload selamat membaca ditunggu reviewnyaa^^

 **Sqchn** : Haiiii ini chap 2 nya udah di up yaa selamat membaca, thanks reviewnyaa^^

 **Chubbyforehead girl** : Haii sudah di up ya chap 2 selamat membaca^^

 **Guest 2** : haii maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang soalnya ini FF pertama kita jadi kita masih belajar, FF ini juga ada beberapa part yang sebenernya udah ditulis dari 2015, tapi kita baru berani upload sekarang T.T, dan ya ada 2 author yang megang akun sama FF ini. Jadi tolong tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya dan karya karya kami selanjutnya. Chap 2 sudah di upload thanks untuk reviewnya^^ selamat membaca.

 **11.10.15**


End file.
